Let's be friends
by shikonotama
Summary: Making new friends is so simple when your kids...(chapter 6 updated)
1. Chapter 1

Lets be friends

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha

A small boy of the age six sat in a room filled with kids his age, drawing weird shapes and running around the room making the teachers go crazy, and just being kids. But the boy sat alone looking around at everyone and wishing he could join them as well. But the little boys small hands went to the top of his head pulling on the soft fur. His cute little dog ears flicked at the different sounds around him. His eyes stared longingly at the others laughing without him . No, they were laughing at him. He grasped his ears in fustration. It's wasn't fair, if he had looked normal then maybe the others would let him play with them. But because he was different… the little boy's eyes filled with tears. He wanted to go home to his mother, the only person who never laughed at him.

He sniffed and rubbed his honey gold orbs refusing to cry in front of everyone , he told his mother he wouldn't make her worry. He was surprised when a small gentle hand patted his head softly stroking his silver hair. Honey gold orbs looked up at the girl. Her big brown doe eyes shinning with happiness. Her smile was infectious because pretty soon he was grinning as well. She looked to be around his age.

Her hand still stroking his head she looked at him then spoke to him " Hi my name's Kagome. What's yours " he voice sweet as honey. He remembered he had been crying and quickly rubbed his eyes and smiled at her. His eyes shinning with hope. He was finally making a friend. " My names Inuyasha" he said trying not to close his eyes and purr with the sensation of her hand on his head.

Kagome looked at the boy with doggy ears. He was nice. " Your ears are so cute inu kun." She looked at them with adoration wanting to touch, them but her mother had taught her that it was rude to do so without their permission.

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly, she liked his ears. " You like my ears?"

She nodded " Ofcourse their so cute and lok so soft" she told him.

No one had ever said they liked his ears before, only his mother loved them. But hearing kagome say that made him feel shy, looking away he spoke to her " Do you umm do you want to touch them" his ears flicked on his head listening to her breathing.

" Really you'll let me touch them" he looked at her beaming face and looked away nodding slightly. The other kids asked to look at his ears only to pull on the soft skin. He knew kagome wouldn't hurt him, but he was nervous.

When he felt her soft hands rub his ears his eyes opened in surprise. Her touch was very soothing, he closed his eyes in absolute bliss.

Kagome looked at inu kun she felt him make a soft rumbling noise " inu kun your purring " inuyasha came out of his haze and gently shook her hands from his head blushing lightly which just made he giggle.

" hey inu kun want to be my friend" she asked him with a grin on her face.

Inuyasha stared at the girl hopefully, she asked him to be her friend, his heart felt warm ,"really kag chan you want to be friends with a half demon" he looked creastfallen. Kagome nodded her head " Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you inukun. Your so sweet and fun and I reallly want to be your friend" she told him in her cute voice.

Inuyasha listened to her he felt as if his heart would burst with happiness, nodding his head he told her " sure kag chan let's be best friends".

Kagome squealed ran up to give him a big hug causing them both to tumble down landing on the floor of the play room. He patted her back mindful of his claws. They both didn't notice the attention they had been drawing. Both of the children's mothers looked on with big smiles on their faces. You know the one that mother's get when they look like they know something we don't ( shivers) yeah that one.

He gently pushe dher off him and they both sat up. They looked up at their parents who were staring at them , both their mothers waved at them and went back to their conversation.

"come on inukun lets play outside" grabbing his hand she pulled him outside. He ran along with her smilling. He didn't want to go home anymore. He wanted to come to kindergarden everyday so he can see kagome everyday. They both knew that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 _Well that's the end of the first chapter please read and reviewww^^_

 _I hope to hear what you think of this fic …until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Let's be friends

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha

Chapter 2

Age 13

"Damn, no fair you cheated"

" Nuh uh I did not. Your just a poor sport" a chiper voice spoke.

" The hell. I am not. I demand a rematch" the controller was waved in the air. "Whatever, you know I'm just gonna beat'ah again yasha" laughing out loud.

" Feh" Inuyasha just huffed at her and refused to look at her. Her eyes hidden behind her thick rimmed glasses. " you must have some tric to the game then" he told her. He was way better, no matter what she said. He looked back at her freckled face " yeah right, bring it on kags. My black ninja will kick your priestesse's butt".

Kagome glared at him , pushing her glasses above her nose "is that a challenge yasha"she smirked at nodded reading his controller.

"fine I accept" they both turned toward the gameboy PS3. The room was filled with blankets , popcorn, and snacks with all the furniture pushed backthe room was quite big with thick velvet curtains and wooden floorboards. They were both at inuyasha's living room.

" Yes! I won yasha and I on my worst player too" she jumped around the room. Inuyasha was currently staring at the screen in disbelief.

" Nooo…." He slumped onto the floor staring at the celing. The room was filled with blankets , popcorn, and snacks with all the furniture pushed backthe room was quite big with thick velvet curtains and wooden floorboards. They were both at inuyasha's living room.

" Yes! I won yasha and I on my worst player too" she jumped around the room. Inuyasha was currently staring at the screen in disbelief.

" Nooo…." He slumped onto the floor staring at the celing frowing.

" Oh come on yasha" her face popped up in front of him." Let's forget the game and watch a movie instead. I'll even let you pick the movie" he let her pull him up. His ears picked up the sound of the front door opening.

" Inuyasha ?" she glanced around him to look up at the tall silver haired male standing before them. Sesshomaru walked inside but kagome always thought that inuyasha's brother was the only one who walked like he was gliding on water.

Looking around the living roomand then at his brother and his friend, he sighed softly " Inuyasha will you please clean up this mess before our parents get home." He saw inuyasha looked glum but agreed nonetheless." Ok fluffy" he said cheekly, but ran behind the couch at his death glare. Turning to the girl " good to see you Kagome" she smiled at him.

" Hi sesshomaru nii san" she happily ran up to hug him around the waist no afraid of his cold expression. He let a small smile grace his lips. Ever since she was intoduced to him she decided to call him big brother. She said she had always wanted one. Sesshomaru loved her just as much his own brother.

"I'm going up to change , this place better be spotless before dinner" he turned and left them to their devices. Inuyasha called out to him " bye fluffyy" a growl was his only answer, kagome was giggling on the side.

The two of them looked around the room. It was a mess. " Come on inuyasha we'll get this place spic and span in no time." She went into the closet and pulled out a couple of brooms. Inuyasha helped with little grumbling on his part. Ten minutes later the room was sparkiling, well kind of…

" There all done. Now time for the movie" inuyasha hurridly tossed the brooms into the closet and rushed back to kagome. He distinctly heard a crashing sound. Oh well.

Kagome had already setlled down on the pile of neatly piled up blankets, holding a big bowl of popcorn. "Well pick the movie yasha" popping a few corns into her mouth.

He went to the large collection of CD's stacked neatly on the shelf. " Hey kags lets watch 'the ring'" he said holdinng up the cd with a grin on his face.

Kagome groaned, she wasn't a fan of horror movies, and inuyasha knew that. The jerk.

"yasha you meanie, you know I hate those movies"

"Precisely" she stuck he toung out at him playfully. He rolled his eyes at her childishness, putting in the disk he dimmed the lights to give the room the feel of being in a theater.

Climbing onto the pile of blankets next to kagome he pulled the popcorn onto his lap. " Hey!"he smiled with his mouth full of corn, making her fall over laughing. Seeing as she wasn't going to get out of this she pulled the blankets up to her chin and glanced at inuyasha "Alright, but if I end up being shocked into a coma, I'm blaming you" she reached over rubbing his dog ears.

He frowned a little " uh huh I'll be sure to come visit you everyday".

THUMP

Maybe he shouldn't have taught her how to throw a punch he thought nursing his bruise.

And so…

Half way through the movie two bundles were burrowed in the piles of blankets, screams and creepy sounds could be heard throughout the room.

Another screeching voice echoed through the speakers " No don't go in there ahhhh" she buried her face behind her human size teddy bare. Looking to her left she saw inuyasha clutching his oillow to his face. She smiled grabbing her pillow…

" Hey what'd you do that for" he looked at kagome holding her pillow, laughing on the floor. He grabbed huge teddy bare. " Teddy!" she tried to reach her bare. He just laughed and held it up out of her reach. Just then the room filled with screems, the two looked up at the screen to see samara's corpse crawling up the well. Both of them screemed and crawled back into the blankets clinging to eachother to scared to watch it any futher.

After awhile…

" Yasha do you think it's over" she hid her face in his chest.

He kept his tight hold on her and looked up at the screen. He sighed and nuged her a little. She peeked her head over his shoulder, happy to see the blank screen.

" Well that's the last time your'e picking out the movie" they both sat up, " I don't think I'll ever be able to go near a well ever again".

Inuyasha turned to her " It wasn't that scary" she saw right through his act ' _yeah right'._ She didn't mention the fact that he was still holding her hand in a firm grip.

" Alright, let's get some sleep. Though I doubt I'll be able to". Switching of the lights she climbed into her side of the makeshift bed." Good night yasha kun" her soft voice drifted made his ears twitch. Inuyasha layed on his back looking at the cealing. He could tell she wasn't asleep either. He couldn't blame her, that mmovie even scared him. Though he'll never admit it. But Kagome knew him better than anyone, so he didn't have to.

He heard her sharp intake of breath " inu I'm scared" his gaze softened at her form. He reached over and pulled her to him. He pulled the blankets over them hugging her tightly. She wraped her arms around his waist " Night inu" she snuggled closer to his warmth already half asleep.

Looking at his best friend, he knew that he would do anything to make her happy and he knew she would do the same for him " Good night kago chan I won't let anything hurt you". Closing his eyes , both of them fell asleep with a small smile on their face . Neither had any nightmares.

They didn't notice the two figures standing in the doorway listening to them.

"Oh Taisho isn't that adorable" Izaoi cooed.

Taisho looked at his son with pride, " that's my boy."

" if you two are done spying" the two turned around to look at their eldest son. Taisho laughed lightly.

" Oh sesshomaru honey that's what parents do. Oh wait till migumi hears about this" with a soft squeal she went up to go to bed . Both the taisho men stood there shaking their heads. Women. She went to sleep dreaming of little grandkids with cute little doggy ears. She giggled in her sleep.

 _Well the end of the second chapter… hope you like it so far please read and review!…_


	3. Chapter 3

Let's be friends

Hi there if your wondering why I'm updating this fic so soon, it's because I have nothing better to do. Holidays are fun the first few weeks but after awhile your bored out of your mind… and besides I had already written the first few chapters in my notebook instead of studying ^^ . And so on with the stories, oh and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm trying to improve my writing style…

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha

Chapter 3

Age 15

Kagome tried not to fall asleep as she sat in history class listening to the sensai go on about the shikon no kakera. She had already read through that chapter last night . Yep she was a nerd but she sure as hell didn't look it. Gone were those bulky glasses. Her frecles disappeared her skin looked soft. She felt something poke her from the back but as she was about to turn around the teacher's eyes landed on her. She gulped

" miss higurashi, What was the name of the priestess who gaurded the jewel?" she felt the teachers eyes penetrate through through her skull. " I believe her name was Kikyo"

She looked pleased with the answer " Very good miss higurashi. Yes it was lady kikyo who gaurded the jewel with her life and whe she was killed she took it with her to the afterlife." The teacher went on with the rest of the lesson not looking her way again.

She knew that name for as long as she could remember. Coming from a family of priests, they owned the higurashi shrine, which happened to be where the _Goshinboku_ had been residing in for more than 500 years. The story of the shikon no tama was one she was quite fimiliar with.

She was shaken from her thoughts when there was something constantly poking , she tried to ignore him. Finally growing fustrated she turned around and growled out " What the hell do you want"her sharp hiss made his ears sink into his hair.

Inuyasha looked at his best friend with an innocent smile on his face " I'm bored wench"he used his favorite nickname for her.

Her glare turned stoney. He felt a shiver go down his spine. She gave him a look that said _' So am I . but you don't see me poking the guy in front of me, do you?'_ he gulped as she turned back around. Class drooned on when she was sure she was about to fall asleep on her desk a paper ball fell on her desk. Already knowing who it was from she read the neat script.

 _Hey kags_

 _Want me to come over tonight_

 _It's Friday so we can_

 _A movie night. Plus fluffy's away on buisness_

 _And mom and dad are in italy…_

 _Yours awsometastic_

 _Inuyasha_

Kagome snickered and wrote back to him tossing the ball over her shoulder and turning back to listen to the rest of the class.

Inuyasha stared at the back of her head as she read his note. When she tossed the paper ball over to him it hit his head falling onto his desk. Glaring lightly at the ball he opened it reading her reply. Her writing was much smaller than his and more curvy.

 _Dear_ _Yasha_

 _I don't think 'awesometastic' is even a word_

 _Besides you can't use it like that_

 _And sure you can come over , mom's working late again_

 _But I get to pick the movie this time mister_

 _Yours lovingly kags_

He smiled reading the end of the letter, ignoring his racing heart when he read how she signed the note. He pocketed the piece of paper and went back to snoozing through class.

 _After school…_

" Kagome" a chrous of voices called after her retreating form. She cursed lightly ' _so close to freedom' ._ Knowing she was doomed, but still searching for a way to escape. Slowly turning around Kagome braced herself for the questions and greeted her friends. "Hey guys how's it going" she waved to them just as they reached her, a flash of silver flew by. One minute she's standing on solid ground, the next thing she knew she was hanging upside down on inuyasha's shoulder like a sack of patatos. She gripped a handfull of his hair more from surprise than fear. Not that he'd ever let her fall.

" Inuyasha! Where'd you come from. I thought you had soccor practice"he jumped over the buildings.

"Couch was sick. He gave us the day off since it was already Friday"

Kagome watched the scenery flow by upsidedown " But why'd you cart me off like that. Not that I'm complaining" she was thankful she escaped their question. She loved her friends, she really did. But they kept trying to set her up with dull boring guys like Hojo.

She felt his chest rumble with laughter, "Keh wench you should have seen your face back there. it looked like you saw a ghost or something. I just had to save you from your horrible fate" he lept over the buildings keeping his firm hold on her waist. The sunset shrine came into view.

She rolled her eyes him frowing at his nickname for her " Thanks dog boy I owe ya one" she grinned. Her own nickname for him. Her stomach was starting to hurt from the constant bopping against his boney shoulder.

" Keh don't mention it. I'll think of a way you can repay me later" his amusement evident in his voice.

She gave a short gasp " Why inuyasha I never thought you would_" she told him in a dramatic voice. " Oh I feel faint" clutching a hand to her forehead dramatically , she let her form fall limp onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. Shaking his head he landed in front of the shrine steps " Really kags I keep telling you , you should join the drama club. You'll make it big time" he gently let her down from his shoulder.

Slightly dizzy from being carried the wrong way " uhh yasha next time you decide to give me a ride me out could you please not do it upside down". When the world stopped spining in her eyes she looked up to see that he wasn't standing next to her.

Looking up she saw that he was half way up the shrine steps. She growled " Inuyasha get down here right now" the sound of laughter rang through the grounds as kagome ran after him shouting threats. Yup just another normal day.

 _End of chapter three… I'll probably post the next one by tomorrow._

 _I hope you like it please read and review…sayonara_


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's be friends_

 _Hi. This is going to be a short chapter. Mostly fluff, hope you like it…_

 _Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha._

 _Chapter 4_

After running up the hundred flights of stairs they decided to have a some ice cream.

She held up two flavors in bront of him, " Chocolate or strawberry". Inuyasha tilted his head in thought his brow frowning.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, " oh please take your time , it's not like it's gonna melt or anything". Finally deciding on strawberry , she went about coating it with more sugary goodness.

Inuyasha heard the front door open " the squirt's here" just as the words left his mouth a little boy came flying into the kitchen making a beeline for him.

"Inuyasha nii san, you're here" he held his idol.

Kagome pouted, "Don't I get a hug" she took out another bowl for him.

Souta stuck his tounge out at her "No way nee san you're a girl" he said causing inuyasha to snort in laughter. She got a mischievous glint in her eyes. Souta took a cautious step back.

"Uhh nee san?" with a yell he took of in a run with his sister giving chase. "Come here dear brother. Give your big sis a hug" inuyasha shook his head in amusement and sat back to watch the fun , eating his ice cream. Kagome eventually caught him showering him with hugs and kisses. "Ahhh nee sann now I have to scrub off all the germs" he got out of her hold and went upstairs to have a nice long bath. Kagome giggled watching her brothers antics.

Walking back to her melting ice cream she pouted when she saw her empty bowl,"hey where's my ice cream" she narrowed her eyes at inuyasha's grinning face his lips pink from the ice cream. He just puckered his lips and sent her a wink , making her laugh.

That night after dinner the two went out to sit by the God tree. Miss Higurashi had told them she'd lock the door, knowing inuyasha could carry her daughter through her window. The two sat amoungst the branches of the Goshinboku. The ancient tree was very old and very big. Leaning against the bark, they sat looking over the city of tokyo. The stars shining above them.

"Hey yasha don't you think the stars look pretty"

"Hmm"

She turned to see him lying on his back looking at the stars. His eyes glazed over, " inu?" he shook his head and glanced at her in question "what?"

Kagome leaned her back against the thick bark, tucking half the blanket around her, the other half draped over him "Inu you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking" the cool breeze kissed their cheeks.

Kagome turned her gaze back to the pretty lights in the sky " Yasha, do you believe that stars are your loved ones watching over you" she asked him softly.

"I guess" He looked at her wonderinng why she would ask him that. Before he could ask her she spoke.

"I believe that you know. I would always love looking up at the stars because they remind me of my father" she turned to him "You see that star up there all alone" when he looked to where she was pointing she spoke again "When I was little, papa always said that whenever I felt scared or alone. He told me to look up at that star and said that it was watching over me."

Her voice was so quite he leaned in to hear "He said when mama was giving birth to me, there was some complication. Papa was so scared he went out to the roof of the hospital and prayed. Then he saw the star shining more brightly than the other's. It gave him hope, that everything would be alright" she looked at him with a small smile "That's why I love looking up at them" she looked "I miss him everyday, but I'm happy because I'm with the people I love" she smiled through her tears.

Inuyasha entwined his hand around hers "You're not alone kagome. You have your family, your friends and everyone that loves you" he hugged her tightly wispering into her hair "You have me kagome." She smiled wrapping her arms around his chest " I know Yasha"

" Keh wench you can't get rid of me that easily" she giggled.

"I won't be going anywhere either Dogboy" he was happy when she laughed.

They stayed like that for awhile. The cold breeze blew over their forms. Winter was fast approching. She felt inuyasha let go of her hand , instead pulling her close to his side. Sharing his heat. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder with a soft 'thank you'.

"His breath came out in puffs when he spoke "Maybe we should go inside" he felt her shake her head.

"No way , I don't want to go back inside. I like it out here"her voice was muffeld as she dug herself deeper into his side, seeking warmth.

Inuyasha could still feel her shiver. She could be as stubborn as him. He liked that about her, but now she might catch a cold. "Fine don't blame me when you have to stay at home with a cold, blowing your nose in tissues. I'll be there beside you eating ice cream and saying 'I told you so'" he teased. Rubbing her arm to warm her up.

" Ha meanie. We'll see about that. And why would I be the only one to get sick" her voice was laced with tiredness. Stiffling a yawn, ' _wow he's really warm'_

"Cause I'm half demon, I don't get sick " he could tell she was practically on the verge of falling asleep. The baka was shivering he sighed "Stubborn baka".

Kagome felt the blanket being lifted off her. Protesting she reached for it, " hey what are you doing. I'ts cold" she stopped talking when she felt his hands lift her up gently placing her on his lap, with her back to his chest. He quickly pulled the fluffy blanket around them securely. Wrapping his arms around her front, pulling her back to lay against him. Holding her tightly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sleep kagome" he rested his head atop hers. She smiled happily burrowing herself in his warm, and comforting embrace. She turned her head ,her lips to the skin of his cheek.

She felt him gasp lightly, his skin felt warm against her lips, placing a soft kiss she turned around to lay back.

Inuyasha felt the skin of his cheek tingle. He felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. He smiled and let her soothing scent and her steady heartbeat lull him to sleep.

" Night yasha" her voice was soft but he still heard her.

"Night kags" she smiled gripping his hand around her waist. They fell asleep under the shades of the ancient tree. Feeling protected and safe.

 _I know it's a bit fluffy. But I couldn't resist. I hope you liked it._

 _Please read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

Let's be friends

Hi it's been a week I guess since I posted. Sorry for the wait. Here's a new chapter hope you like it.

Oh and Megumi is Kagome's mother.

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha

Chapter 5

 _Summer break_

"Guess who has tickets to the grand opening of the new amusement park downtown" two fluffy dog ears twitched hearing this. Inuyasha opened his eyes looking at the world upside down mostly because he was lying on his head on kagome's couch.

" huh"

He saw her feet clad in cute socks with puppy faces on them. He rolled his eyes. The girl had purposefully bought them just to see his face turn red in annoyance.

"See" she held two tickets in front of him. Sure enough it was indeed the the supposedly sold out tickets to the grand opening of the shikon amusement park. It was said that they added a lot more cool rides and spiked up the water games. In fact there was a section especially for professionals in water sports. Which the both of them were. They had taken up surfing and water sking and other lessons when they were kids, they always competed to see who was the best.

Inuyasha stared at the tickets in disbelief "Your kidding kags. They said that all the tickets were sold out"

Kagome knelt down by the couch, he looked on as she spoke "Your doubting my words inuyasha, I'm hurt I truly am." She sighed and fell down beside him. Fake tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine if you don't want them" she waved the tickets "then I'll just give them to a hobo and tell himto take his friend Mrs Hobo and have a wonderfull freaking time!" Inuyasha had been slowly inching inching away from the girl. Kagome can be scary at times. He vagely wondered ' _is this what they call PMS'_ his body gave an involuntary shiver.

She fixed her gaze on him "is that what you want inuyasha"

He gulped and answered her "uhh No"

She smiled at his response, "So wanna go with me"

He grinned at her " hell yeah" he sat up "But how'd you get the ticket's weren't they sold out"

Kagome grinned "Oh I have my ways" she chuckled evilly

Inuyasha didn't say anything to that, frowning slightly as she happily munched away his cookie.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but he jumped when kagome suddenely jumped up, snapping her fingers "Oh yeah. Inu we have to be there in" she checked her watch and smiled up at him innocently "exactly 15 minutes"

"What!

She waved as she ran past her to the door, she blinked when he suddenly stopped turned back walking toward her. Slowly bending down to be at eye level with her, he raised his hand, his gaze never leaving hers and in one quick motion he grabbed the half eaten cookie from her mouth and taking a bite he smirked at her and ran back outside using his demon speed he went jumping over buildings to his house.

Kagome sat there for a minute staring at the empty space inuyasha had been standing in and then at her hand which now lacked the sweet chocolaty goodness. She pouted.

 _10 minutes later_

Inuyasha had jumped to her window landing beside her bed. He saw her lying on her bed pretending to be asleep.

Frowning he knelt beside her head and took a deep breath "Oi! Wench you ready to go!"

He smiled in satisfaction as she nearly fell out of the bed, his voice was still ringing in her ear. Damn I think I've gone deaf, she smirked slightly. At least I wont have to listen to miss kaede's lectures on sex education anymore.

"oi! Kagome. Hey quite ignoring me"

"Inuyasha I am not ignoring you_" seeing the time on her mangled alarm clock (she was not a morning person. Believe it or not that was her third alarm clock. This week)

" Inuyasha were gonna be late" she dragged him down the stairs.

"Keh wench you're the one who was spacing out" Quickly lifting her up over his shoulder he bound to the park.

"Whatever dog boy" he heard the laughter in her voice.

* * *

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD"

They were staring at the huge sign in front of them slack jawed. They weren't exaggerating when they said the park had THE most hottest rides ever. The kind of rides you'd fing only in expensive places like Disney world or something. I've never been to Disney world so I don'e know if it's true. There was practically every possible game you could imagine and more.

The two giddy teenagers looked at eachouther with ear splitting grins.

Inuyasha offered his had comically bowing like a prince "My lady. Shall we?"

She giggled lightly offering a cute curtsy and intertwining her fingers in his "We shall, My lord"

He smirked cracking his knuckles "Come on let's go kick some water sports ass" makes no sense. I know. Sigh

They dashed toward the professional water games going straight for the surfing. The place was HUGE. You could probably fit a 15 houses in there.

A coustgaurd came to them just as they went to grab some surf boards.

"Hey kids aren't allowed here. Didn't you read the sign. Professionals only"

Inuyasha looked smug "of course we did" he took out a card with his ID which clearly stated that he was indeed a professional. "well". Inuyasha tried not to laugh in the guys face, at his shocked expression.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw inuyasha show off, but showed the guy her ID as well.

"O_oh well you can go in then" they ran inside going straight for the killer waves.

Some of the older surfers looked at them as kagome prepared to go on the biggest wave so far.

"Hey little girl your going to hurt yourself. Get out of there and go back to the kids pool"

Kagome was seething at their coments. Giving them a glare that made them gulp, inuyasha gave them a few choice words.

"Stuff it you old geezers. Why don't you go to the kids pool. I'm sure you don't want to lay in a hospital bed in your old age. Besides she's way better than any of you losers"

He smirked at their red faces. Turning to kagome who was cluting her stomach laughing he spoke "Wanna show these assholes how it's done"

She wore a mischievous grin similar to his "Hell yeah" swimming toward the gigantic waves.

Needless to say they left the ring looking quite smug and laughing lightly at the shell shocked faces.

The then went all out, going on practically every water game there was, getting soaked to the bone. Eating at every snack bar in sight. Finally decing to give the land games a try, after getting soaked for the better part of the day.

Kagome eyed the ferris wheel. It was her favorite ride. She felt inuyasha pull her wrist "Let's save that for last" nooding to him they went to play the other games.

"Hey Kagome. Let's make this interesting, shall we" she noticed his smirk.

"Your on"

"Winner has to do the others homework for the rest of the week"

Kagome thought about it for a minute then stuck her hand out "You got yourself a deal dog boy"

* * *

With that the two went about competing in almost every game that caught their interest. Each of them won a ton of prizes leaving the vender of each stall in tears when. Inuyasha had just said that it wasn't their fault that the games were so damn easy.

The games went about like this

Inuyasha won- the cup staking, weight punching thingy, punch the clown ( he imagned shesshomarus head in place of the clown. No wonder he beat the record. Hehe), blind tail kagome had ended up placing the tail on the venders )and a lot of other games.

While kagome won_ the arm wrestler, the shooting game ( nearly shot inuyasha's head the first time), the dunking game. The paint ball game( inuyasha thought ' _damn that girls got great aim')_ ,and a lot more games as well. They were now both neck in neck.

This one game will decide it all. They both kept their grip tight. Ready to strike.

"Ahhh" both bumper cars came charging at one another dead on. Only one will survive. Who will be the victor. The crowd was cheering on both sides both giving battle crys they pushed the peddle down hard.

Kagome kept going not giving in.

Inuyasha looked at her look of determination.

They were so close. At the last second one of the cars swiveled right hitting the electric fence.

" Yes I win" kagome jumped out of the car and skipped in joy.

Inuyasha sighed and banged his head against the wheel.

A little while later it was about 4 pm. They were at another snack bar.

Kagome spotted the thriller rides. Turning to inuyasha she smiled as she saw him looking at the same thing she was looking at. The death dare devil rollercoaster.

"Let's go inu"

"Hey wait up kags"

By the time it was dusk, they sank onto the park bench exhausted. Stuffed bears, pandas, caps and other prizes they won sourrended them.

Both looked a little green after going on the tea cup.

"Uhhh told you we shouldn't have gone on the stupid tea cup you Baka." Kagome grumbled leaning on inuyasha's shoulde willing away her headache.

"Yeah well you should have tried harder to stop me, it's not my fault" he said leaning his head back, trying not to throw up again. He felt dizzy and nauseous.

Kagome sat there in silence for a moment, before running to a trash bin, emptying her lunch. After washing up she came back collapsing beside him. He felt her lean heavily onto his shoulder.

She groned in agony. God her head felt like it had been cracked open.

"Hey inu, how about we just go home. I don't think i'm up for another ride" her voice was muffeled by his shirt.

He grunted in agreement. Nodding would make his head hurt even more "Alright, but uhhh lets wait a while. I don't think I can drive us back home without puking".

* * *

With a few quick stops along the way, they finally made it to inuyasha's parents house. Kagome was staying over since both of their parents had decided to go on a romantic cruise for married couples. Souta was staying with his friend kohaku, her friend sango's brother, for the summer. And sesshomaru was the only other person staying in this huge mansion.

After a shower, a change of clothes and some asprin. The two fell onto his bed exhausted. They lay there staring at the bedroom cealing which gave the illusion of the night sky. The fake twinkling stars shined in the dark room.

Kagome's voice broke the silence "Did you have fun yasha" she asked him laying with her feet on his pillow.

He smiled resting his head near her feet. Today had been fun. "Yeah it was fun. What about' ya" he lightly ticked his claws over the soled of her feet.

She giggled lightly kicking away his ticklish fingers "It was the best day ever"

Smirking he pounced on her, and then and all out tickle war began. He was merciless, going for all her weak spots, her sides, neck, arms, belly. She could hardly breath, finally pleading uncle. He decided to show her mercy.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was almost at her, she was almost asleep. He quietly pulled out the small object from his drawer and wound it around her neck.

Kagome was nearly asleep when she felt something cold rest against her chest. She gasped lightly as hand went to grasp the cool metal. Looking down to see a small pendant. It was so beautifull. It has two carved feathers enclosing a small tiny bloodred rose. A tiny pink pearl sat in the centre. It was the most gorgeous pendant she had ever seen. The silver lay cool against her skin.

"Happy birthday kagome" he whispered the words in her ear. Wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her back to his chest. He looked over her shoulder as she gazed at the pendent he had asked to make especially for her.

"Oh inuyasha" she sat up her soft voice in awe.

"Do_ do you like it" his nervousness in his voice made her turn to look at him.

She smiled brightly at him "I Love it Inu. Thank you so much , it's so beautiful" she hugged her arms around his neck.

He breathed out a relieved breath. "I'm glad. I had it made just for you. Did you look at the back" she shook her head and turned the pendant. There in small neat script read.

' _With all my love'_

 _Kagome felt tears sliding down her cheeks. With a happy laugh she held him close. Close to her heart. "I love you yasha" she wiped her tears onto his shirt._

 _Inuyasha held her to him "love you too kags"_

" _Oi wench your soaking my shirt" he laughed lightly punched the back of his head. A grin on their lips._

 _With a gental tug he dragged them down onto the bed to lay down, pulling the blanket over them, he held onto her._

" _So how's your birthday so far kags"_

 _He felt her smile against his neck "It's perfect" He felt proud to have made her smile._

" _Keh sleep wench, you have a whole day to celebrate your birthday tomorrow"_

 _Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace "But I don't think I want to move from here"_

 _He smirked lightly "Then I suppose you don't want to open your presents then"_

" _wha- noo I want to open them but I don't want to move either" her voice laced with sleep._

 _He laughed lightly "Sleep for now"_

" _Love you yasha" her voice drifted off._

 _He smiled pulling her closer "Love you kags"_

* * *

 _Yes I know. Fluffy. But I tried to resist but it was soo hard. I couldn't stop myself._

 _So anyway hope you liked it. Please read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

Let's be friends

Sorry for the long absence. I finally started my first year as a collage student yay! so on with the story.

Disclamer: I do not and never will own inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey Inuyasha wait up" the boy in question turned to look at his best friend and the school pervert Miroku houshi. He stopped near the front gate of the school, waiting for his friend to catch up.

Miroku came to a stop panting slightly, inuyasha waited for him to say something.

Miroku finally caught his breath and stood up straight with a huge smile on his face "Hey inuyasha how was your weekend my friend" he asked slinging his arm around the halfdemon's neck.

Inuyasha frowned and shoved his arm off "It was alright, I guess". They began walking to class.

Miroku shook his friends lack of interest "Inuyasha, don't be shy, I'm asking if you met any sexy ladies" he wiggled his eyebrows, causing inuyasha face to morfed into one of disgust.

"I'm not a lecher like you miroku" he turned to look at his friend only to be met with thin air "wha- where?"

Slap thump

He sighed shaking his head at his hopeless friend turning to go help him he was met with the an amusing sight.

Miroku was lying on the floor twitching slightly with a bump on his head and his red face with a satisfied smile. The girl who had done his friend in was screaming her head off while being held of by her friend. Hey at least he got a few laughs.

"Sango chan calm down" kagome held her friend back from beating the boy any further and risk causing brain damage. She looked when she heard the sound of familiar sound laughter.

"Inuyasha!" he looked when he heard his name being called, looking into a pair of familiar chocolate brown eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the smile on his face "hey kags"

She let go of her friend who had calmed down and had gone to help the dazed monk to his feet. Kagome went up to inuyasha to give him his morning hug, which he gladly accepted.

"good morning dog boy" he pulled her hair a bit at the name.

"Heyy!" He laughed and followed her to class.

* * *

Soon they all all sat in class waiting for their teacher who was late as usual. It was a wonder how he still had his job. She was chatting with her friend sango while inuyasha was snoring at his desk. As she guessed miroku was staring at sango's backside. Shaking her head at him, she turned her attention back to sango catching something interesting.

"Hey kags I head were getting a new transfer student this semester. I wonder what he's like" She went on about it.

Kagome smirked at her friend, "And by that you mean whether he's hot or not, right"

Sango laughed "you know it"

Just then miroku made his presence known "My sweet sango, how you wound me. Do you not think of me as 'Hot'" he raised his eyebrow at her, smiling slyly.

Sango's face was on fire "I er I never said, um well I gues-" a slap resounded throughout the room, and no one bothered to see what was going on. It wasn't anything new to them.

She huffed and turned back to her desk muttering a 'pervert' under her breath. She glared at kagome was was holding her stomach laughing, finding her embaresment amusing.

The sound of the door being opened loudly caught everyone's attention. They all looked on as their sensai collapsed onto his chair out of breath.

"Good morning class sorry I'm late. This time it wasn't my fault, really".Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"So class we have a new student who will be studying with us this year, please make him feel welcomed". The door opened to reveal a boy with short hair tied up in a ponytail. His big blue eyes showed nothing but kindness. He stood shyly in front of the class. He was a bit tall as well. Kagome felt how peacefull his aura felt from across the room. She smiled when he looked up at her, he immediately averted his eyes.

"Everyone please welcome Yama Jenenji" he bowed in greeting. The teacher looked around the class room for a vacant seat. "hmm alright Mr Yama you may sit in front of Miss Higurashi" kagome happlily waved him over.

Jenenji blushed and walked over and sat down in front of her. The teacher began to take the attendance and went on with the class. Kagome was hardly paying attention to what the teacher eas saying. She wanted to talk to jenenji. So since she couldn't talk in class she did the next best thing. She wrote a note.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and a paper fell on his desk, he glanced behind him to see kagome nod at the paper.

He picked it up and read it's contents under the desk.

' _Hi yama-san, I'm Higurashi Kagome but you can call me kagome. Welcome to shikon high:)'_ he smiled feeling happy, people usually stayed away from him. He wrote a reply a passed the paper back.

She eagerly took the note,and quickly made sure that the teacher's back was to the class, she smiled happily reading it.

' _Nice to meet you Higurashi-san, thank you. You can call me jenenji'_ she wanted to be friends with him. He looked kinda shy and loney type,she smiled and put the paper away and went back to listening to the class. Finally it was nearing the end of the hour, the teacher had stopped the class and said he had an important announcement to make.

"Now class you remember I said that the reason I was late for class was not my fault" everyone snickred at that, Ignoring it he went on.

"Well I was in a meeting, I didn't say this before the class began because then none of you would have paid any attention to the class" under his breath he muttered 'not that any of you do anyway' the demons laughed at that, hearing it clearly. Oh how true that was.

"Anyway we were discussing about your senior trip" at that everyone sat up in attention. The senior trip was something everyone always looked forward to, cause since it was their last year as a highschooler, the school always went all out on the senior trip. Everyone had worked so hard studying for the finals that it was a well deserved break.

Kagome was exicted as well, after all the late hours she spent finishing reports and learning for the finals till three in the morning. She was looking foreward to this.

Mr Myoga shifted his glassed, smiling to himself knowing that the suspense was killing his students. Finally Inuyasha snapped and yelled "Just spit it out already old man" he growled.

Kagome felt a vein pop on her forehead she turned around and smalled her book on his head.

"owww what the hell was that for kagomee" she turned back to look at the teach.

Myoga cleared his throught pretending not to notice "As I was saying, this years senior trip will be to" he smiled and calmly said knowing the chaos that was about to erupt.

"Paris!"

* * *

Well that's it for now. Well did you like it. Please review. And special thanks to grapefruit wannabe for her helpful suggestions and to everyone who reviewed and favorite this story. Thank you !


End file.
